1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a communication device. The present application also relates to a method of processing text information, using the communication device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A communication device has been widely used. The communication device can perform voice communication and/or video communication. Recently, such a communication device has been extended up to a personal computer (PC) function.
Functions executable using such a communication device may include functions of playing music and receiving text information (hereinafter, referred to as a “text message”). Also, as an auxiliary device of such a communication device, an external sound (including music) reproduction device is used. Generally, such an external sound reproduction device is connected to the communication device in a wired or wireless manner. For example, the external sound reproduction device includes an ear phone or head set. The following description will be given in conjunction with an example in which the external sound reproduction device is a head set having a wireless communication function.
Generally, a wireless head set, to which a wireless communication module is mounted, has a main object to perform voice communication with a communication device spaced apart from the wireless head set by a certain distance, to enable the user to talk over the communication device with a counterpart. Meanwhile, conventional communication devices have a function of simply displaying a received text message. For this reason, it may be difficult for the user of such a conventional communication device to identify a received text message. In particular, when the communication device is spaced apart from the user, for example, when the communication device is contained in a bag carried by the user, the user cannot easily identify the text image.
The communication device or wireless head set, which will be described hereinafter, may be implemented, using any near field communication system. Although a Bluetooth system is illustrated as the near field communication system, in the following description, for easy understanding of the present application, the present application is not limited thereto. Other near field communication systems, for example, a Wibree system, an ultra low power (ULP) Bluetooth system, a wireless fidelity (WIFI) system, a Zigbee system, and an infrared data association (IrDA) communication system, may be used. Also, the communication device described in the following description is not limited to a specific product (for example, a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA)). It will be appreciated that the communication device may be any electronic device having a communication function.